Giants
The Giants are a race of benevolent beings who have existed in Songhaven since its creation. As with most of Songhaven's history, not much is known about their past - save for the four Elder Giants, even they do not know most of their own legacy. Most Giants are only able to speak Allegro - the language of the Giants. It is not a commonly known language, but it would seem the Giants are still more than happy to work alongside humans despite the language barrier. As said by the Elder Giant Eoin, 'Hard work is a language spoken by all.' Types of Giants Forest Giants Forest Giants are native to Violl's Garden. They are mainly warriors, characterized by their serious temperaments, and place honor above most other things. They are not violent in nature, however, and enjoy the arts of acting and storytelling greatly, to the point that they are generally glad to both watch and participate in plays. Desert Giants Desert Giants are native to Ashbourne. The Giants here are master carvers and rock climbers, and it is said that at the tops of the highest mountains they watch for danger and protect ancient secrets long since forgotten by most. They're described as being something like coconuts with monkey limbs - a physique which is, apparently, good for climbing. Sea Giants Sea Giants are native to Torrine. The Torrine Giants are primarily water dwellers. They like to make the coasts safe for people and animals to swim in - keeping the people from getting hurt or swept away by the tide, and keeping harmful things like trash and hooks away from marine life. They're big and powerfully built, with a lot of blubber to keep insulated and to help them float. They have pretty short limbs, but they pack a lot of strength in them. Those deeper in the seas can be less friendly at times - possibly protecting untold treasures in the depths. The fondest of fashion, these giants can actually be seen at times with accessories - like bandanas or eye patches or earrings. Frost Giants Frost Giants are native to Wintervale. These giants are tall, thin, and fuzzy - something like big, fuzzy hand puppets with long sturdy legs. The life of a frost Giant is occupied mostly by reflection - long walks through the tundra, holding hands with friends in quiet, enjoying their company. They are well known for making snow angels, and apparently even have competitions to do so. Special Cases There are a few special cases that exist outside of the norm for the race of Giants. The Elder Giants There are only four Elder Giants - ancient beings who govern their respective brethren and can change forms at will. They are the only known subset of Giant who can speak both Common and Allegro, making them essential in educating those who wish to learn. Each has a mortal partner with whom they've shared their power with. They are: Violl Forte The Elder Giant of Violl's Garden, which is named for him. He's known for being a phenomenal warrior, but also has a love of acting and theatrics in general. A bit uncreative on his own, he relies often on his partner Stardancer for help with more imaginative tasks. Eoin Aigne The 'eldest' of the Elder Giants, he resides in Ashbourne. A bit of a recluse, he's known for his rather standoffish personality, as well as his extensive knowledge of Songhaven as it stands presently. His mortal partner is Etzel. Hanneliese Maria-Theresia (Honey) The 'youngest' of the four Elder Giants, she resides in Wintervale and doesn't govern so much as party, preferring to enjoy life and its luxuries than worry over politics. While she apparently used to be quite the force in assisting others, it's rumored that she gave up on that lifestyle after taxing herself too hard nearly caused an onset of the Gray Death in her. Session One: Her mortal partner is Revel Baccharnale. Avandin Cuorre The Elder Giant of Torrine, he's known for singlehandedly creating the Sireni race at the request of his mortal partner, Dominic Stacey. Something of an inventor, he's known for being extremely passionate about his creations and those of others...and, well, everything, if you can get him to open up to you. Giants and death It is well known that Giants, when they die, become the skeleton trees that rise throughout all of Songhaven and border the entire land. However, skeleton trees are only created when a Giant dies a natural death - via the Gray Death. The Gray Death: A Giant dying of natural causes will catch the Gray Death - the sickness that claims all Giants before their deaths. It's more like a warning sign, with five distinct stages - giving all Giants a chance to settle their affairs before their passing. Stages of Gray Death: 1) Weakness - For anywhere between a few hours and a few weeks, a dying Giant will become severely weakened - needing assistance with even simple tasks such as walking and eating. They also become somewhat delirious. 2) Sleep - After the period of weakness, a dying Giant will sleep for nine days. Nothing can wake them from this period of rest. 3) Last Wind - After awaking from their nine-day rest, a dying Giant will gain a surge of power and energy for three days that exceeds their usual; they will become capable of doing extraordinary things in this time period, and do not appear at all sickly. 4) Paralysis - The final stage of death. When the last wind has ended, a dying Giant will become paralyzed from the neck down; frozen in place and only able to communicate vocally. Their skin turns gray and ashen, and they begin to lose their thoughts and consciousness proper. This stage lasts one day. 5) Death - Self explanatory. A dead giant will not become a tree until buried. Category:Races